Little shop of Horror in Sonic Style
Little Shop of Horrors is a 1986 musical comedy film directed by Frank Oz. It's a film adaptation of the off-Broadway musical comedy of the same name by composer Alan Menken and writer Howard Ashman about a nerdy florist shop worker who raises a vicious, raunchy plant that feeds on human blood. Menken and Ashman's Off-Broadway musical was based on the low-budget 1960 film The Little Shop of Horrors, directed by Roger Corman. The film stars with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Seymour Krelborn, Amy Rose as Audrey, Knuckles the Echidna as Mushink with Mephiles the Dark voicing Audrey II and Scourge the Hedgehog as Orin. Plot In September 1960, Seymour Krelborn (Sonic) and Audrey (Amy) work at Mushnik's Flower Shop, lamenting that they cannot escape the slums of New York City ("Skid Row"). Struggling from a lack of customers, Mr. Mushnik (Knuckles) prompts to close the store, only for Audrey to suggest displaying an unusual plant Seymour owns. Immediately attracting a customer, Seymour explains he bought the plant which he dubbed "Audrey II", from a Chinese flower shop during a solar eclipse ("Da-Doo"). Attracting business to Mushnik's shop, the plant soon starts dying. Later, Seymour accidentally pricking his finger until he discovers Audrey II needs human blood to thrive ("Grow for Me"). Audrey II continues to grow rapidly and Seymour becomes a local celebrity. Seymour soon attempts to ask Audrey out, but she turns him down because she has a date with her violent, sadistic dentist boyfriend Orin Scrivello (Scourge) ("Dentist!"). Despite this, Audrey is interested in Seymour and dreams of marrying him and escaping Skid Row ("Somewhere That's Green"). After Seymour closes up shop, Audrey II begins to talk to Seymour, demanding more blood than Seymour can give ("Feed Me"). The plant proposes Seymour murders someone in exchange for fame and fortune. At first, Seymour initially refuses, but agrees upon witnessing Orin slapping Audrey. Seymour books an appointment with Orin and arms himself with a revolver. However, he cannot bring himself to use it. Orin, who abuses nitrous oxide, puts on a type of venturi mask to receive a constant flow of the gas. Accidentally breaking an intake valve and unable to remove the mask, Orin begs Seymour for help removing it as Seymour just stands there. When Orin asks Seymour what he ever did to him, Seymour replies, "Nothing—it's what you did to her." Orin dies from asphyxiation and Seymour drags his body back to Audrey II. While dismembering the body for the plant, Seymour is unknowingly spotted by Mushnik, who flees in fear. After feeding Orin's parts to Audrey II, Seymour discovers the police investigating Orin's disappearance. Audrey, feeling guilty about wishing Orin would disappear, is comforted by Seymour and the two admit their feelings for each other ("Suddenly Seymour"). That night, Mushnik confronts Seymour, believing he murdered Orin. Threatening to turn Seymour in, Mushnik offers to let him escape in exchange for the secret to the plant's care routine ("Suppertime!"). Out of options, Seymour causes Mushnik to back into Audrey II's open mouth who then devours Mushnik. Despite widespread success, Seymour worries about Audrey II's growth and insatiable appetite ("The Meek Shall Inherit"). Offered money and a contract for a botany TV show, Seymour plans to escape Skid Row with Audrey using the money, leaving the plant to starve. After Audrey accepts Seymour's marriage proposal, Audrey II catches Seymour leaving and demands another meal. Seymour agrees, but insists on meat from a butcher. While Seymour is gone, the plant calls Audrey, coaxes her into the shop and then tries to eat her (reprise of "Suppertime!"). Seymour, returning in time to save Audrey, escapes the store with her. Explaining that he fed the plant to become successful and win Audrey's heart, Seymour discovers that she has always liked him (reprise of "Suddenly Seymour"). Approached by an executive from a botanical company, Seymour is offered a contract to breed Audrey II and sell the saplings worldwide. Seymour realizes that he must destroy Audrey II and the plant's plans for world domination. Confronting Audrey II, Seymour learns the plant is in reality an alien from outer space ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"). Trapping Seymour, Audrey II collapses the store, attempting to kill him. Seymour, trapped under debris, grabs an exposed electrical cable and electrocutes Audrey II, causing it to explode. Leaving the destroyed shop, Seymour safely reunites with Audrey. The two wed and move to the suburbs; arriving at their new home, a smiling Audrey II bud can be seen among the flowers in their front yard. Cast Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Seymour Krelborn, a nerdy florist who loves "strange and interesting" plants|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose smile.jpg|Amy as Audrey, a sweet, quiet, ditsy and insecure coworker who is the object of Seymour's affections, but dating the sadistic Orin Scrivell|link=Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles as Mr. Mushnik, the grouchy, penny-pinching owner of Mushnik's Flower Shop|link=Knuckles the Echidna Scourge the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Shadow as Orin Scrivello, an abusive, sadistic and nitrous oxide-huffing dentist and Audrey's boyfriend|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Audrey II, an evil hedgehog with plans to take over the world|link=Mephiles the Dark Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Patrick Martin, a Licensing and Marketing executive from World Botanical Enterprises who offers Seymour a proposal to sell Audrey IIs worldwide|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Wink Wilkinson, the WSKID DJ (the only one) who enjoys putting on a radio show about "weird stuff" called, "Wink Wilkinson's Weird World|link=Cheese Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Crystal|link=Rouge the Bat Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Ronette|link=Blaze the Cat Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Chiffon|link=Sally Acorn Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as The First Customer, the first customer to enter the flower shop and notice Audrey II|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Arthur Denton, an enthusiastic masochist man who goes to Orin for "a long, slow root canal"|link=Espio the Chameleon Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as the Dental Nurse, Orin's sarcastic nurse/secretary who Orin appears to enjoy harming frequently|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies Category:Fanmade Movies